Scented candles have been used to disseminate a fragrance for a variety of reasons such as air freshening and aromatherapy. Some candles have a wick and are intended to produce a flame while others may be wickless and heated in a container with an external, even flameless heating source. Such candles typically include a fragrance oil dispersed throughout the wax for release when the wax is heated.